Conversations and Explainations
by Elissahara30
Summary: This is a challenge piece that is slowly turning into more. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

Challenge # 3 Tank and Ranger Conversation 

By, Elissahara30

"We deceive ourselves when we fancy that only weakness needs support. Strength needs it far more." - _Madame Swetchine_

I closed my eyes briefly aware that Tank was sitting next to me keeping watch on the house down the street. It has been a hellish two weeks and I just wanted to go home and sleep. I opened my eyes aware that Tank was staring at me and I raised my eyebrow.

"What?"

"Man, you want her but you're too fuckin' afraid to have her." Tank said.

"Where in the hell is this coming from, you gossiping with Lula again?"

Tank's eyes grew sharp and as he turned away from me, "At least I'm honest enough with her to let her know where we stand."

"You know how I feel about relationships man," I replied.

"Then do her a favor and let her go."

I felt like I was suckered punched and I met my eyes in the reflection of the windshield and I didn't like what I saw there. I don't think I could let Stephanie go anymore than I dared to keep her. Maybe I should let her go. My heart started to beat faster and for once in my life I couldn't find the quiet peace I usually did on a stakeout.

"Then again, you can be man enough to admit the fact you need her," Tank mumbled under his breath.

"You're an ass you know that," I grumbled.

"Damn straight I am," Tank chuckled then he sobered and shifted in the SUV to look at me squarely. I tried to ignore him, but I could feel his gaze on me like a lead weight.

"Now what?"

"You're aware that she told Morelli she loved him right?"

I was and it killed me to know it, and it killed me more to know that I was the one who pushed her away. "It's too late to change anything now."

"I don't think it's ever too late to change anything," Tank said, "You know she'd do anything for you. How many people let alone woman would do that for people like us?"

I could ask Stephanie to do anything, for anything. Except for her heart. And it wasn't that she wouldn't give it. I just wouldn't know what to do with it once I had it. "Maybe you're right. Maybe I should let her go."

"Then I guess you need to stop taking her calls. You should think about leaving Trenton for a while. You know to make she understands you don't want her anymore."

Shit he hits below the belt. I could I walk away and make her think I didn't want her anymore. No. If I was honest with myself no, I could never do that. I respected Stephanie more than that and she deserved to be treated with the same kind of respect she gives me.

"We have work to do," I said.

"Yeah, and when you pull your head out of your ass, remind me to knock some sense in to it." Tank replied.

As the hours went by, we sat there in silence. My thoughts kept circling back to what Tank had said. How could I undue everything I told her. I wasn't ready to have her yet. Then there was Morelli. If I stayed idle too long he'd take her away from me for good, and that would be on undoing. No matter how hard I tried, I was emotionally invested in Stephanie Plum. She was my Babe, and I needed her like I needed to breathe. I found my peace in her.

I looked at the house down the street and all was quiet still, no sign of our skip. As much as I wanted to deny it, I had to make her aware she was needed by me. Wanted by me, loved by me. I and prayed once I did she'd wait for me to be ready.

"After where done here I'll be offline for a few days," I said quietly.

Tank nodded his head and then smiled ever so slightly, "Tell Stephanie I said hello."

A/N: Hey so I took up the challenge and I wrote a scene. Hope you guys liked it and please review. They make me smile. J


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

Challenge # 3 Continued. . . 

By, Elissahara30

For Christie

"If you love somebody, let them go. If they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were." – Anon.

I stood in her hallway. I wanted to open her door and walk in. But I hesitated. I covered my surprise as the door opened and there she stood on the other side. We stared at each other for several heartbeats before she backed away from the door and I walked in. I didn't turn as she closed it; instead I made my way quietly to her living room.

Everything looked the same, and somehow different. I turned around as she came into the room.

"I knew you where there," she said to me softly.

"Saw my car in the parking lot," I said.

Her blue eyes shined brightly as she frowned at me, "No. I always know when you're close." She walked past me and I felt her energy briefly mingle with mine. I closed my eyes as her perfume wafted past me.

"Babe," I whispered.

She stopped her shoulders rigid, "What do you want?"

Her tone rocked me and I automatically reached out to her, "Are you angry?"

Stephanie shrugged off my hand and turned to me, "What do you want?" she asked again.

What the hell? "Wanted to see you," I said.

"You saw me, now you can go. I have to work early in the morning." Stephanie turned around again.

I grabbed her arm and spun her around. Her chest smacked into mine. I felt the heat rise between us as her eyes glowed fiercely with anger. "You seem angry Babe, problems between you and Morelli."

"Fuck you," she said angrily. She stomped her foot down on my boot making me let of her and backing away. "You have no right to ask me what is going on between Joe and me."

"Babe, you seem to be a little crazy tonight." I said as I gave her some space.

"Crazy! You . . . . ahhh!" She threw her hands above her head in frustration. She then came marching to me and started poking me in the chest, "You leave for two weeks without telling me you're going and you expect me to be fine with it."

I stopped her hand and held it in mine, "I had work."

She slumped her forehead unto my chest, "I know." Then she started to sniffle, "I don't know if I can do this anymore."

I closed my eyes as my stomach clenched, "Babe."

She started shaking her head, "I deserve more."

Shit. "I know."

"I think its time you go." Her voice thick with emotion and hurt.

It wasn't so much the words, but the tone finality that hit so hard and so deep. "Stephanie."

"You need to let me go," she cried, "please?"

I swallowed hard, and I ignored the pain that seemed to want to seep into my chest. I carefully let her go. I pushed the hair from her face and kissed her one final time. I stood back further as she hugged herself and I turned and walked away.

A/N: I'm feeling a little bratty today. So the question is, would anyone like to see this one continued or should I just leave it here . . . . . Elissa


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

Challenge # 3 Continued. . . again. 

By, Elissahara30

For Christie -

O that my tongue were in the thunder's mouth! Then with passion would I shake the world... -_William Shakespeare_

I sat in the Porsche with my hands on the steering wheel. I couldn't move. Here I was about to walk away from three years. Three years of friendship. Three years of frustration. Three years of worry. Three years with the other half of me.

I stole a look up to her apartment, and I could see her there. She was watching me through her bedroom window. She was so beautiful. I wanted to climb that fire escape. I wanted to be there with her.

Before I realized what I had done I was there. Her eyes where wide through the other side of the glass as we stared at each other. I put my palm against the glass and watched as she mirrored my motion. I felt the wind pick up, but I didn't care. Right now, time meant nothing. If this was what was going to me my last look, I never wanted to forget. Ever.

I ached as she backed away from the window. I've been shot. I've been stabbed. I've suffered broken bones. But nothing has ever hurt this bad. I slowly turned from the window when I hear a faint, "Wait."

I stood with my back to the window, "Babe," I whispered.

I closed my eyes as her hand touched my back, "Come back."

I breathed in deeply, trying to still the churning emotions inside. I slowly turned around and in two strides I was there in her room. I closed the window and locked it behind me. I turned around again.

"Why," I asked.

She walked up to me and stood on her toes and kissed me. My momentary surprise quickly changed and I reached out and pulled her closer to me. I fed on her mouth and lord she tasted to sweet. My hunger built until I felt my whole body want to consume her.

I broke away briefly and looked into her glazed blue eyes. I gently touched her face, "Stephanie . . ."

"Shh," she said as she put her finger tips to my lips, "just kiss me."

And I did. I touched her face, and I kissed her jaw. I kissed her neck and I slowly made my way to her bed. And as I laid her down, I kissed her more. I slowly undressed and I let my hands linger.

I bit back a groan as she arched into me. Her skin was so soft, I could drown in it. I tasted her more deeply and she nearly bucked up out of the bed. I took my hands and held her down as I continued to assault her body.

I could feel her thigh muscles tense underneath me and then she let loose with a lusty, "Ranger," and the sound of her name pouring from her lips made me even hungrier for more. I covered her body with my own and when I slowly slid into her I closed my eyes to keep myself from coming too soon.

It had been too long. I kissed her more savagely as I moved within her. Feeling her heat surround me, her nails digging into my back as I set a more frantic pace. I felt her inner muscles clench around me as she orgasmed again and I was lost. I tumbled over into oblivion that I never wanted to return from. I moved so that I was holding her and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up I was alone. I looked around myself thinking briefly she had gone to the other room. But she hadn't. She was gone.

A/N: Angsty enough Christie or do you want more?


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

Challenge # 3 Continued. . . yet again 

By, Elissahara30

For Christie -

We must all suffer from one of two pains: the pain of discipline or the pain of regret. The difference is discipline weighs ounces while regret weighs tons. – Jim Rohn

Stood in my office, my back to the door. Its been a month and I haven't once seen Stephanie in all that time. I had walked out of her apartment that morning and left my heart behind.

The contracts on my desk needed my attention. But right now my attention was on the calendar on the wall. What had the announcement said, yes Stephanie was to get married. I crumpled the invitation in my hand.

"Man, are you going be pussy over this?" Asked Tank from across the room.

"I don't give a fuck anymore," I said darkly.

"Then you're a better man than me," Tank walked further into the room. "I'd be a bender right now. Hell, I'd probably be in jail for the shit I'd to Morelli if Stephanie was my girl."

"Stephanie was never mine," I turned and looked at Tank.

"You're not only fuckin' blind, you're stupid too." Tank shook his head, "She was always yours."

I threw the invitation down on my desk and said, "Then why in the hell is she marrying Morelli?" I demanded.

Tank shook is head at me and I swear I wanted to beat the living shit out of him. "Because you let her go," he said.

"She let me go," and to say it out loud made it real. I turned my back to Tank and put my hands on the wall. I bowed my head and felt the burden that simple truths wash over me. "She left me Tank not the other way around."

"Did you ever once give her a reason not too?" Tank was my best friend, but there were days I hated him.

There was a knock on the door and Lester popped his head in, "I hate to break up this girly session, but our skip has been spotted on Stark."

"Fuck you Santos," I said.

Lester batted his eyes at me, "As flattered as I am. Man you're not my type," and he shut the door hard.

I ignored Tank's laughter as I went out the door. One of the men handed me a report as we made our way down to the garage level. Corvallis was a drug dealer with a violent history. We've been tracking him for a week without a break, and I was ready to tangle with someone dangerous. Hell I was ready for a god damned war right now.

I climbed into the passenger seat as Tank got in the drivers seat and we headed out. We drove down Stark Street and I was keeping my eyes focused out for our skip. My chest squeezed up when I noticed an old blue Buick parked on the curb not far from us.

"What the hell is she doing here?" I heard Tank say.

That is exactly what I wanted to know. And that was when I spotted our guy. I motioned Tank to slow down and I jumped from the SUV and went for Corvallis. As I was running I heard a gun shot and ducked quickly behind a dumpster. I pulled my Sig Sauer and took the safety off. I checked around the corner and moved fast as another shot came my way. I checked my surroundings and gauged how long it would take me to get to the next dumpster down the alley. I had Corvallis pinned. I stood quickly and was making my way to the next dumpster when I heard the click of the revolver behind me.

I spun around and raised my gun to shoot Corvallis. My finger depressed the trigger before I even thought. It was if time slowed down to a crawl. There was Corvallis and right in front of him was Stephanie. She had her gun pointed at Corvallis. And then she went down.

My knees went out from underneath me. My hand went slack as the gun dropped from my grip. If Corvallis killed me now, it would be justified. Tank came running down the alley and fired off a shot that dispatched Corvallis. My heart pounded loudly in my ears and I forced myself to crawl to Stephanie. I vaguely heard Tank calling 911 in the background. But it didn't matter. My whole world was in front of me bleeding. I picked up her head and cradled it in my lap. I smoothed the hair from her face. I looked down into her pain glazed blue eyes.

"Ranger," she whispered.

"Shh, Babe. Don't speak help is on the way." I said as I held back my sorrow.

"I tried. . ." she mumbled.

"I know," I said. I was losing the battle with my emotions and I felt the prickle of tears at my eyes.

She reached up a shacking hand and touched my face, and I captured it with my own, "Ranger . . . I . . . have . . . always . . . loved you."

I closed my eyes and held on to her. Willing the ambulance to get here faster. My eyes popped open as I felt her hand go slack in mine. "Babe?" I asked. I looked down and her eyes were closed and she had stopped breathing.

A/N: Please let me know if I should continue or stop now? And Christie thanks for the challenge.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

Challenge # 3 Continued. . . to the end? 

By, Elissahara30

For Christie -

"What we call the beginning is often the end. And to make an end is to make a beginning. The end is where we start from." – TS Eliot

I am a man with strong convictions. I have never questioned my choices. I follow a path and I keep to that path till the very end. Until today. My hands still red with Stephanie's blood. Her heart had stopped. And mine had too.

I fought with the paramedics as they pushed me away. I needed to be with her. Tank forcefully held me back. I watched as they worked on her. One paramedic compressing her chest while another breathed into her mouth. They started an IV and for the first time in years I prayed.

I prayed to try harder. I prayed to God to take me. I prayed that she live and that if she lived I would be her everything for every day I had her. I watched in quiet despair as they put her on a gurney and loaded her in the ambulance and drove away.

"Ranger? Man, common let me take you to the hospital." Tank said quietly.

"I killed her," I said.

"Man she's not dead," Tank said.

I turned my eyes to his, "I shot her." Just saying it made it real. I shot Stephanie.

The drive to the hospital passed quickly, and I didn't notice the time pass. One moment I was in the alley and the next I was standing in the Emergency Room. I walked in with Tank at my side and I was aware instantly that I should have not come. Stephanie's family was there and _him._

Morelli turned. I felt my body go immediately on the defense. Stephanie's mother put her hand on his arm to stop him. But he shook her off.

"Ranger, maybe we should go," Tank said.

"Not until I know she's okay," I replied.

Morelli stalked over to me, "What the hell are you doing here Manoso," Morelli growled.

"I wanted to make Stephanie's going to be okay?" I asked.

Morelli got into my personal space as he said, "If she fuckin' dies, badge or no badge I will end you."

"This isn't the time of the place for this Morelli," I shot back very aware of how upset the Plum's were becoming.

"I blame you," Morelli and for a minute I thought he meant me shooting her. "She wouldn't be a bounty hunter if weren't for you."

"That's bullshit Morelli," I leaned in real close to Morelli and said, "She chose to do this and she would have done with or without me any way."

"But she would have quite along time ago had you refused to help time and time again," Morelli became more agitated and he fisted his hands at his sides. "You kept filling her head with the idea that she could do this job."

"She can do this job, the reason why mistakes are happening because of assholes like you." I turned away and headed out the Emergency Room entrance.

Morelli followed me out and grabbed me by the shoulder. He slammed me against the side of the building, "You think I'm not aware of what you and Stephanie had been doing." He thumped me on the chest, "You and her were the 'Burgs dirty little secret. We all knew, but like other affairs they chose to ignore it. I'm telling you now; I'm putting a stop to all of this."

"All of what?" But I knew I just wanted him to tell me.

"Stephanie has no business being a bounty hunter and she sure as hell dose not need to be with a fucking crazy ass like you." Joe pushed back from me.

"If I hadn't pushed her away, she would've chosen to be with me," I said.

"She would never settle for a person like you," Morelli growled.

"I'm exactly the person she needs," I said. And it was true. I had always been what she needed. I wasted so much time.

"Joseph?" I heard Stephanie's mother call.

We both turned and looked at her, "Stephanie's out of surgery. Come in and wait with us." She looked at me, "Both of you please come in." And she turned and walked back through the doors.

"This isn't over Manoso," Joe warned.

No it wasn't. It was only beginning.

A/N: So I'm beginning to think this will never end.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

Challenge # 3 Continued . . . . And so on 

By, Elissahara30

For Christie -

"Being deeply loved by someone gives you strength; loving someone deeply gives you courage." – Lao-Tzu

I sat at Stephanie's bedside and watched as she breathed. In and out, each soft sigh into the next. I held her hand in mine. I traced a little scar right above her knuckle on her ring finger. I didn't look up when the door opened.

"She was always a handful," Said Mrs. Plum, "Always day dreaming and not happy with being like everyone else."

I watched as Mrs. Plum took Stephanie's hand across from me, "I know what happened," she whispered.

I swallowed hard and steeled myself to meet her anger, and met her gaze steadily. "I never meant to hurt your daughter."

"I've heard that said to me more than once in reference to Stephanie." Mrs. Plum smoothed Stephanie's hair out of her face. "I wanted her to settle down, have children and be content to live in the Burg. For her to be surrounded by the people she grew up with." Mrs. Plum looked at me, her eyes the same intense blue as Stephanie's, "But she will never be content being a house wife."

"Morelli is good man," I said.

"He is now," Mrs. Plum conceded, "and he would make a good husband for my daughter."

I tried not to let that comment hurt. She was Stephanie's mother and full of Burg traditions. But acknowledging even to myself that I wasn't good for Stephanie, it made me raw. "I hope they'll be happy together," I said quietly.

Mrs. Plum stood back and just stared at me, "The night that you where shot . . . Stephanie had come to house. We're not emotional people," She turned her face, "But she held me so tight and cried so hard."

"I should have never asked her to . . ." Mrs. Plum chopped her hand through the air to cut me off.

"What you did for my daughter . . . I . . .," Mrs. Plum sighed, "I know what happened today was an accident."

"I should have been more aware of my surroundings," I said darkly.

"You're only a man."

"One who doesn't deserve your daughter."

"You don't deserve her if you're unwilling to love her." Mrs. Plum said.

I looked at Mrs. Plum, "I do love your daughter."

"Then _love_ her," she said to me.

"It's not that simple."

Mrs. Plum walked around the hospital bed and stood before me, "I thought you were nothing but a thug," she said bluntly, "Now I know better."

"I can't give her what she wants," I said.

Mrs. Plum kneeled next to my chair, "Give her what she needs and be brave enough to accept what she gives you."

"What about Morelli?"

Mrs. Plum smiled thinly, "Joseph, he will be fine. Someday he will make a woman a good Burg husband. Stephanie will survive losing Joseph. Losing you . . . ," she closed her eyes, "Losing you would destroy her world."

Mrs. Plum stood up and smoothed down her dress. She walked to the bed and kissed Stephanie gently on the cheek. She looked at me one last time before going out the door.

A/N: And here we are winding down . . . . .


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: _**_The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

Challenge # 3 Map to my Heart 

By, Elissahara30

For Lindsay for never failing to ask when I was going to write more, this is for you babe -

"None of us knows what the next change is going to be, what unexpected opportunity is just around the corner, waiting a few months or a few years to change all the tenor of our lives."  
-_Kathleen Norris, Hands Full of Living_

I held the smooth wrapped box in my hand and looked at the apartment door before me. Stephanie has been home for a couple of weeks. And no matter how many times I had tried to see her, Morelli was there blocking my way.

I knew she hadn't given Morelli back the ring. But I wasn't going to walk away. I made a deal with God and I always keep up my end of a deal.

I raised my hand to knock and hesitated. Then with a deep breath I knocked. I heard the locks tumble and the chain pull back and the door opened.

She looked so tired, but she smiled at me, "I was wondering how long you were going to be standing out there." She stepped back to let me in and I walked past her and closed and she closed the door behind me.

She made her way into her living room and sat down on the couch and put the lap blanked over her legs, "How are you doing?" I asked.

She frowned at me, "I wish I was feeling normal again."

I sat down next to her and put the wrapped box on her coffee table, "It takes time," I said softly. I still hadn't forgiven myself for what I had done.

"Ranger," she said softly.

I looked at her and her eyes were so clear blue, "Babe?"

"I'm glad you're here."

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back against the couch, "I am too."

I felt her poke me and I opened my eyes and turned my head toward her. Her beautiful lips where curved up into such a sweet smile. I can just imagine that she tasted like strawberries. I quirked one of my eyebrows at her.

"What's with the present?" She asked.

I reached forwarded and picked up the box and held it in my hands. I had debated long and hard about this gift. I was about to hand her something that no one had ever received from me. Something that would make me very vulnerable. I looked to her and gave her the gift, "Open it."

She plucked up the box and unwrapped the box without slowing down. She carefully pulled off the lid and moved back the paper. I watched with slight amusement when her brows knitted together as she pulled out the handheld GPS system.

Stephanie just looked at it and then at me, "What is this for?"

I carefully took the device from her hands and turned it on and I handed it back to her, "Where is it pointing at Babe?"

She looked down the readouts and said, "My apartment." I could tell she was still confused.

"I had this custom made," I said quietly, "No matter where I am Babe. . ." I paused as I tried to gather the right words to tell her what I was giving her, "No matter where life takes you, with this device you will always find me. No matter where I go."

"Ranger I don't understand," she said.

"I've made so many mistakes with you," I held her hand in mine and I touched her engagement ring, "I'm not going to make anymore."

"I don't blame for what happened in that alley," she whispered.

I shook my head, "Someday I want to be your home. And when you're ready, I want you to be able to find me."

I touched her face as the slow tears leaked out of her eyes, "I can't accept this," she said.

I forced myself not to move. I wasn't walking away, not when there was still a chance. I remembered what Mrs. Plum had told me and for once in my life I was going to listen, "Babe, please take it."

"I don't know what to say," she said slowly.

I tapped in another location on the GPS and handed it back to her, "Once you wanted to find where I lived. When are ready, you'll be able to find it."

"Oh, Ranger," she breathed out as she looked at the screen.

I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips. She was sweeter than strawberries. She tasted like every hope and promise I had forgotten when I became a man. I leaned my forehead against hers, and I swallowed hard. "I have always loved you," I said.

A/N: Hahahahahahaha . . . I didn't forget to write more. Nope nope.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Fras_****_ not Disclaimer: _**_The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

Challenge # 3 Home 

By, Elissahara30

To Feather -

"I may not have gone where I intended to go, but I think I have ended up where I intended to be." -_Douglas Adams___

I went home. Not to my apartment on Haywood. No, but to Newark. I needed to be alone. Stephanie was getting married today. She didn't use the GPS to find me. I had sat in her apartment that night and held her till morning. I kissed her good bye and that was the last time I saw her.

I had fought against the anger. I focused on the job. But at night the ache in my chest refused to be quiet and I would find myself wanting to go see her. Just let myself in and watch her sleep.

There where times I would find myself with keys in hand in the parking garage at 2:00 am. And every time I just kept thinking . . . she never came. Thats when I turned around and headed back to my apartment. Alone.

I stood at the kitchen window watching the rain come down as I sipped at a bottle of water. It seemed God and I where on the same page today. Who wants fucking happiness when the best person in your life was marrying someone else.

That was when the door bell rang.

I slowly put the bottle of water down on the counter. I walked and hesitated when the door bell rang again. I reached out my hand and turned the knob and opened the door.

There she was. All in white. Her hair was wet and plastered to her head and her makeup running. And in Stephanie's hand was the GPS system I had given her. Her eyes were big like she wasn't sure how she got to my door.

I don't think I could breathe. She was here. At my house. I stepped aside and let her through and I opened the closet by the door and pulled out a blanket and wrapped her in it.

"Babe," was all I could say as my heart started beating double time.

She hugged me tight and I didn't care how wet I got, "I was getting ready," she mumbled against my chest, "And I looked at the vanity and there it was just sitting there."

I could feel her trembling and I maneuvered her to the living room where I had a fire going. I settled us on the floor, never once taking my arms from around her.

"Did you mean it?" She asked.

"What is that Babe?"

"That you've always loved me," she closed her eyes and tilted her face toward the heat.

I could look at her face all day long, "Yes," I said. There was no need to qualify this, I wasn't hiding anymore. But one question was nagging at me, "What about Morelli?"

I felt her sigh heavily, "Have you ever had a sudden moment of clarity," she asked, "Where everything that was foggy suddenly becomes crystal clear."

I thought back to the alley, with Stephanie bleeding in my arms. The moment when her heart stopped, that was my moment of clarity. "Yes," I said softly to her, "I have had one of those."

She nodded her head against my chest, "It was when my mom came into the room to check on me. She picked up the GPS you gave me and asked me what it was. . ," Stephanie pulled back from me, "I took it everywhere I went. I didn't even realize I took it to the church."

"It's alright Babe," I said as I soothed my hand down her back.

"Here I was set to marry Joe, and I just kept picking up the GPS. I pushed a button and like that, I found you." Her blue eyes looked seriously into mine, "And I just left."

"Stephanie . . .," she shushed me with her fingers tips and shook her head.

"Let me finish," she said. "I always wanted to be with you. Yet you kept telling me you didn't want me."

"Babe . . .," I tried again.

"No, Ranger listen please," she took in a deep breath and then let it out slowly, "I don't miss Joe when he's gone. But I realized that I need you. I've had this Ranger sized hole in my chest for weeks, and I missed you so much that it hurts." She tried to smile through the tears running down her face, "I love you and I don't want to be without you anymore."

Her words undid me; I pulled her to me and kissed her with everything I had. I wanted her. I needed her and be damned if I was going to let her go again. If I had to spend the rest of my life convincing her how much I loved her I would. I pulled back and looked at her impossibly beautiful face and said, "I love back, Babe."

A/N: Cheesy ending, but hell it's the best I could do J


End file.
